In an existing RFID network, an RFID tag is read by an RFID reader via an RFID reader antenna. The RFID tag must be in close proximity to the RFID reader antenna to retrieve data from the RFID tag, particularly if the RFID tag is passive (does not have a self-contained power source, e.g., a battery). Thus, if the RFID tag physically moves around in a large area, the tracking of the RFID tag potentially requires that a large number of RFID antennas be deployed in all the areas that the RFID tag traverses. The specialized RFID infrastructure that needs to be deployed in a large scale can be very expensive. Further, RFID tags may be associated with objects and/or people in order to provide monitoring and services. Often, the task of associating an RFID tag with an object or person to be tracked (i.e., initializing the RFID tag) is a time consuming and labor intensive process. In addition, the initialization usually requires manual entry at a location proximate to an RFID reader. However, RFID infrastructure is not widely deployed outside the business environment, e.g., in homes/residences.